Female Saijin?-(pro)
by GoddessOfHyperactiveness
Summary: This is my first every Fan fic, so please be gentle.^-^. Gohan meets a girl in his dreams? Why not?^-^It's kinda like a Prologue(i think)
1. the dream

I know I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters. I created one.   
Which one? You'll have to wait and see^-^.  
__________________________________________  
*You see Gohan in bed, sturing..Like he is having a nightmare*  
Gohan:"N..No..Who...Who are you..?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Gohan's dream*  
The dream is in a pitch-black room. Gohan could hear a melodious   
voice singing in the distance.  
"Who's there?"  
There was no answer.  
"Who are you, what do you want from me?" he was getting   
frustrated now. He closed his eyes and yelled at the top of his   
voice ,"ANSWER ME!" He opened his eyes again and the   
singing had stopped. Gohan was starting to get frightened now.   
He turned around and around again, then out of nowhere, "What   
th..?", he said startled, a girl appeared.  
She was tall, slender, pale complexion, long straight white hair,   
jet black eyes, a monkey tail...WHA!!.. A MONKEY"S TAIL!!..   
that means one thing, OMG! She's a sajin?  
"Who are you, and where are you from?" he said quietly.  
The girl slowly raised her arm to Gohan's cheek and said  
"Shhhh..Tell ya later.." a gentile smile came across her face   
as she spoke. Gohan looked at her weirdly,  
"wha..?"  
She lowered her hand and winked at Gohan and with that a   
bright white light blinded him.  
"Ah.. what the hell..?" The light faded and Gohan looked up,she   
was gone.  
"No,Wait!" Gohan swung round trying to see her again, but to   
no avale. A sad look came across his face.  
"Gohan" a familiar voice from far away spoke.  
"Huh?"  
"Gohan,C'mon" it came again..  
"Now what,?"  
"GOHAN!!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gohan sat straight up in bed with a jolt..  
"What the..?" He was still half asleep..  
"You alright honey?"  
"Huh?" Gohan looked to his left to find Chi-chi sitting on the end   
of his bed.  
"You were having a bad dream?" she asked.  
"Sorta." He rubbed his eyes to try and help him wake up a bit.  
"That's funny?" Chi-chi had a confused look on her face.  
"What?" he asked,  
"Your father was having a night mare as well, and I had to wake   
him too," she stated.  
"Really,freaky" he got out of bed and headed for his closet.  
"Mmm.. Oh well, hurry up, Breaky is ready" she walked out of   
the room and headed for the kitchen.  
Gohan sat there and thought about it for a minute 'Hmm, so dad   
had one too, I wonder what's going on?' He got up and started   
getting dressed.  



	2. the landing

I know I don't own DBZ!! OK!  
----------------------------------  
*Kitchen*  
"Hey mom"  
"Yes, Gohan?" Chi-chi replied  
Half eating cereal "Fere's Dob..*Gulp*..Sorry, where's dad?"  
"Shower"  
"Oh, ok" he went back to eating his cereal.  
"Morning" Said Goku as he walked into the kitchen and sat down. He started into his cereal.  
"Hey dad"  
"Yep?"  
"What happened in your dream last night?" Said Gohan with an interesting look on his face.  
"What dream?"  
"You know, the night mare, with the girl in it?" That statement made Goku nearly choke on his food.  
"What? How do you know?" He looked confused.  
"Mom told me, I had the same dream, a girl saiyan?" he just looked at his dad as if it wasn't such a big deal.  
"Yeh...You too?"  
"Yeh, why just us? Why didn't mom have one to?" he asked.  
"I dunno?" Goku started back into his cereal.  
"Hmm....Oh well, Hey mom?"  
"Yes gohan?" she said with her back still turned to him.  
"Can you turn the TV on?" he asked.  
"HMMM!"  
"Please." He said quietly. She smiled and walked over and turned on the TV for them. They continued eating their cereal.  
*News flash*  
"We've just received word of a UFO, or a comet thingy entering our atmosphere."  
"What was that?" said Goku as he looked up at the TV, as did Gohan, it even got Chi-chi's attention.  
"It's travelling at a phenomenal speed, scientist recon it will burn up before it gets here, it's been reported that it is about the size of a recliner chair, they say it is one of the 'baseball' type UFO's we found a few years ago."  
"WHAT THE!" yelled Goku as he slammed his palms down on the table and shot up from his seat. "Where...WHERE IS IT!!"  
"It is heading for the forest near the mountain."  
"That's near us?" stated Gohan, but it was too late, Goku was already at the door.  
"Wait up!" he yelled as he ran out too.  
"Where do you two think your going?" Said chi-chi.  
"Out" they both said as they ran out the door before chi-chi could counter act.  
"OOOOO!!!" she said in a huff and went back to the stove.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Outside*  
They both got outside to find Piccolo, Krullin and Vegeta heading their way.  
"Hey guys!" yelled Goku as he took flight to meet them.  
"Hey dad, wait up!" yelled Gohan as he followed.  
"Hey Goku! you heard too?" said Krullin as they met.  
"Yeh, what do you think it could be?" He replied with a confused look on his face.  
"Well, there's only one way to find out," stated Piccolo as he started off for the mountain.  
"Right behind ya, Mr. Piccolo" said Gohan, they all followed to the mountain.  
~*~*At the mountain*~*~*~*~  
They landed in a small clearing.  
"Hey look!!" yelled Gohan, pointing to the sky. They saw a small comet type thing heading straight for them.  
"Get out of the way!!" yelled Vegeta. They all ran out of the way, behind trees, rocks, anywhere for shelter. They braised them selves.  
'KKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Debary, wood, rocks and dirt flew everywhere.  
After the dust settled, Krullin was the first to emerge out from under all the debris.  
"Hello?" he said hesitantly "is everyone alright?"  
"Ow, that was some landing" came a voice from a moving piece of rubble.  
"What the?" said Krullin in confusion "Oh, it's you Piccolo" he said in relief.  
"Who'd you think it was, little green men from outer space?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Don't remind me!"  
"Don't you guys know how to dodge?"  
"What?"  
"Stupid chrome dome!"  
"I know that voice" he looked around to find Vegeta standing there, with out a scratch on him.  
"Ow, my head" Goku emerged as well.  
"Where's Gohan?" Krullin said as he looks around.  
"Gohan?" said Piccolo as he got up and started looking.  
"GOHAN!" yelled Goku; he was getting a little frightened  
"Hey! You three!" yelled Vegeta as he picked something up. They all ran over to him.  
"What is it?" asked Krullin.  
Goku snatched it off Vegeta, "It's Gohan's shoe..." he looked in front of him to find a huge crator. "GOHAN!!" he yelled as he ran to the crater. , He couldn't see anything the creator was filled with smoke and dust. "GOHAN!!" he yelled. He peered down in to the crater. The others ran up to him and looked in too. They saw a pale blue light at the bottom of the crater and it was getting bigger, like it was rising. They all stepped back as it got near the top. It was so bright that it blinded them. When they opened their eyes again, they saw a figure standing there with something in its arms. It resembled a small boy.  
"GOHAN" Goku yelled as he ran towards the figure only to find himself flying back towards the group, "Ow, what the?" he said in confusion.  
"It must have some sort of force field around it," stated Piccolo as he helped Goku to his feet. The figure still wasn't visible from the blue light.  
"Please." said Goku, "That's my son.." He had a tear in his eyes as he spoke.  
The figure moved its head to the side as if it was trying to understand Goku, and then it looked at Gohan. Gohan lay in its arm's bruised, limp and unconscious. It looked back at Goku and slowly floated towards him. He stepped forward, away from the others. It got close enough to him so it could hand Gohan to him. Goku took Gohan from it and knelt to the ground. He lay Gohan down so he could talk to the figure.  
The figure floated back from him a little and set down on the ground; as soon as it touched to ground the blue light was gone. It revealed a slender young woman. She had straight long white hair that she had half pulled back into a pony tail, jet black eyes, and the odd thing was, she was dressed in saiyan armour, black with white shoulders, the lower three flaps were white, she also had black leggings on and white boots.   
"Who are you?" asked Goku.  
"My name is Indi," she said slowly.  
"Why are you here?"   
"I will answer your questions later, but now we must leave here." she stated  
"Why?" said Vegeta cocky like.  
She just looked at him, smirked and turned back to Goku.  
"I have to ask you something first" she said.  
"What?"  
"Are you Kakarott?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face.  
"He's Kakarott" stated Vegeta, "and I'm Prince Vegeta!" he said proudly.  
Indi smiled as if she was relieved to hear that.  
"Thank Kami I've found you..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, what do you think? I hope you like it. This 'series' (if you can call it that) is the first I've ever written. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens... ^_^  
  
  



	3. Indi's story

I don't own DBZ as I said before.  
____________________________________  
"Thank Kami I've found you..."She said with relief.  
"What do you mean?" said Vegeta as he took a step forward to inspect her closely, he noticed something out of the ordinary, "Holly sh*t!" He yelled as he jumped back.  
"What" said Goku.  
"She's got a Tail!!" Yelled Vegeta  
"Oh.... WHAT!!" It finely sunk into Goku's head, "How the...?"  
"Well, you see, I'm..." before she could finish her sentence, a loud rumbling noise came from the sky above them, they all looked up to find 3 helicopters flying around, followed by the sound of vehicles coming their way.  
"The cavalry have arrived," said Piccolo as he waved the others to get under the trees.  
"We have to get out of here," said Krullin.  
"Well, hurry up," said Vegeta and he was already partially in the forest, "We at least have to hide until things settle down so we can fly out of here."  
They all started in to the forest,  
"I know a good cave around here, Gohan used to always play there," stated Goku as he picked up Gohan, who was still unconscious.  
Indi started to follow but "Agh!" she collapsed to her knee's holding her side,  
"Uh oh!" said Krullin as he ran to her aid,  
"Great" Vegeta said in frustration.  
"You ok?" asked krullin as he tryed to help her to her feet,  
"I'm fine," she stated as she pushed him aside and got up herself, she walked towards Vegeta,  
"You sure?" asked Vegeta, she just smiled a him, for some reason, she allowed Vegeta to help her. He put her arm over his shoulder and he steadied her as they followed Goku.  
"Well," stated Krullin to Piccolo, "At least she has an attitude like a Saiyan".  
Piccolo just smiled and shook his head as he started to head off too,  
"Well it's true!" stated Krullin as he got up and ran to catch up to hem.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Cave*~*~*~*~*~  
Goku laid Gohan down on the floor of the cave.  
"Now," said Goku, " What's wrong with you?" he asked as Vegeta helped Indi into the cave and sat her down on a rock,  
"I think I might have gotten injured in the crash," she stated as she started to pull off her armour. She had a black tank top on under neath but the left hand side had a gash in it,  
"There's the problem," said Goku as he ripped part of his Gi to make a bandage. He rapped it around her waist gently to stop the bleeding.  
"Thank you Kakarott," she said.  
"Please, call me Goku" he stated.  
"Why?" said Indi in confusion," isn't your name Kakarott?"  
"That's his Saiyan name", stated Vegeta, "Goku is his earth name".  
"Oh, ok" she said with a smile, "Goku".  
Piccolo and Krullin finally got to the cave and Piccolo came over to speak with Indi while Krullin went and sat beside Gohan.  
"You were saying something before we got interrupted?" asked Piccolo. Then Gohan began to ster,  
"Hey Goku", said Krullin, "you'd better come over here". Goku ran over to Gohan and picked him up into his arms.  
"Gohan?" he said quietly, "You ok?"  
"Mmm... dad?" he slowly opened his eyes, "Dad!" he yelled as he threw his arms around Goku in relief.  
"It's ok, Gohan, I'm here" he said hugging him tightly.  
"Huh, cute" stated Vegeta with a disgusted look on his face, "Ow!" he yelled, he looked down at Indi you'd just elbowed him in the side, "What was that for?" he said. Indi just smirked and shook her head as she got up to go see this so called, Gohan.  
"So this is the mighty little saiyan I've been hearing about," she stated as she ran her fingers through Gohan's hair,  
"What do you mean?" asked Goku.  
"Well, where I come from, we were, well, sorta taken prisoner by freeza's men" she stated as she sat down to rest. Goku put Gohan down and Gohan went and sat beside her,  
"Why?" he asked,  
"Well, here goes..." she started,  
*~*~*Flash back~*~*~Indi narrating*~*~  
Back when Freeze was destroying our home planet Vegeta, my mother and a few other's ran to the launching pad. There were around 5 mothers, each with one child. I was just a baby but I can remember all the confusion in the launching pad. We got to where they kept the space pods, there was allot of people there, trying to get a pod to escape. The mother's spread out to find one. My mother was lucky, she found one. She put me in and strapped me up, at this point; I knew what was going on so I started to cry,  
"Shhhhh Indi, shhhh" she said calmly, "Everything is going to be alright." She smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. As she closed the pod door, I saw a tear fall down her cheek. She stood there, kissed her hand and put it on the window, then, suddenly she pushed launch button and ran off, crying. This broke my heart. The pod launched successfully. When I got outside I saw all the male saiyan fighting freeza on his ship. There was one distinct saiyan out in front of all the others. He fired a huge ki blast at freeza, but to no avail. Then freeza counter attacked, he fired the biggest ki blast I'd every seen. It went through the saiyan like fire burns through paper, then it hit Vegeta. My sleep gas came on at this point but I still saw Vegeta blow up into a million pieces, and then I drifted off into space.  
"That's so sad," said Krullin,  
"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!" said everyone else,  
When I awoke, I was on a different planet. I saw a boy sliding down the side of the crater. He ran up to the pod and peered in, he saw me and smiled. He opened the pod door. I recognised him, his name was Akim, and he used to live next door to us. He would have been at least 12 then. I could always remember him because he had beautiful green eyes. He picked my up and hugged me tightly. Then he carried me up to the top of the crater where I saw 3 other kids, ranging from 3 to10. Akim took us to a nearby cave where we ended up staying. We all grew up there.  
I was about 16 when Freeza's men came. The hunted us down and took us too a ship. I can remember Akim trying to fight one, he had no chance. The soldier was HUGE! He was also balled.  
"I think I know who you are talking about," stated Vegeta,  
"Who?" asked Indi,  
"A fellow saiyan named Nappa"  
"You knew him!"  
"I was probably there when this happened," he stated.  
"Come to think of it, you do look a little familiar" she said with a suspicious look on her face.  
"Talk later, finish the story!" Gohan demanded.  
"Oh alright!"  
We got taken to ship and locked up. I can remember, one by one, the others were getting taken out of their cells, but they never ever returned. Akim and I were the last left. The day he got taken, I cried out for them to take me first, but I just got knocked back in to my cell. Akim reacted to this; he flattened on of the guards. But he got restrained by another, the on that got hit, got up and started to hit Akim. I screamed at them to make them stop, but they took no notice. They beat him to with in an inch of his life. I remember looking in to his green eyes, but they weren't green any more, they were stained red from all the blood running down his face. This made me so angry. They dragged him away and I never saw him again. He called out my name before he got dragged around the corner. I ran in to the corner of my cell and started to cry. I thought that would be the end of us. The next day, it was my turn. The opened my cell and took me out, we walked down the passage. I thought I'd be game and I asked if before I go, could I see the control room. They let me. We went in and I sat down. I watched one of the screens, it was of a fight happening on a planet called Namek, but something was wrong, they were all running around yelling about something. I had a closer look at the screen to see a small boy fighting the almighty freeza. He was doing so well. My face lit up with hope for the boy. The guards for got about me. I sat there for hour watching the fight. In the end it was between freeza and a man. Halfway through this fight the computers went on the blink, they kept saying that 'their power levels were to high for the computer's to read'. Because of the confusion, I saw my chance to escape, so I did. I ran to the launch area, undetected. I got into one of their pods and got away. I remember one of the guards saying that the people that were fighting freeza were from a planet called Earth. So I set my computer to go to Earth. And after 5 yr's I made it here….  
~*~*~*~*~*End of flash back*~*~*~*~  
"…. to find you"   
"Why us?" asked Goku.  
"Because you are the only saiyan's left in the galaxy." She almost started to cry, "I had to find you."  
"Well," started Gohan "You found us!" with that he wrapped his arms around Indi. Indi did the same, as she did. A single tear fell down her cheek. She finally felt safe.  
__________________________  
Well? What do you think?I do hope you like it.  



	4. home again

  
"Well that was so touching.." Vegita stated sarcasticlly, crossing his arms. Indi ignored that remark.  
"Dad' Gohan asked looking at Goku,  
"Yeh"  
"We'd better go home, it's getting late and mom will be worried." he stated. Vegita snorted and started out of the cave.  
"True" nodded Goku, "You right to walk?" he asked looking at Indi.  
"Yeh, should manage" she said as she stood up.  
"One question?" Krillin said, they all turned to him, "Where's she gonna stay?" he raised one eybrow, putting his hands on his hips.  
"She could stay with us" Gohan stated with no hesidence.  
Goku nodded, "Thats no problem", he smiled and looked at Indi.  
"Thankyou" she said calmly and smiled back.  
"Lets go!" said Gohan as he ran out of the cave and took flight. They all followed. Picolo went to the west, Krullin and Vegita went north, and Goku, Gohan and Indi went south from the cave. Gohan flew slightly infront of Indi and Goku. Nothing was said between them. After about half an hour, they arrived back at Goku and Gohan's house. Gohan rushed inside, Indi hesitated.  
"What's wrong?" asked Goku as he stood in the doorway. Indi noticed there was someone else in the house,  
"Are you sure your wife wont mind?"  
"Nah!" he said joking, "We've had stranger guests!". Indi smiled and went in.  
Chi-chi and Gohan were in the kitchen. Chi-chi looked at Indi as she came in.  
"See mom!" Gohan bost, "I told ya!" he said laughing. Chi-chi looked Indi up and down.  
"Well she certainly doesn't look like a saijin" She stated, turning her nose up. Indi stood there, confused.  
"Why's that?" enquired Goku as he pulled out a chair and sat down.  
"She looks normal" she started, "You know, no big muscles or scars, she doesn't even have a tail!". Indi grinned and turned to revile her tail. Chi-chi's eye's widened and she turned back to the stove in a huff,  
"She still doesn't look like one!". Goku just smiled and shook his head,  
"Have a seat" he offered, gesturing to the chair across from him.  
"Thankyou" she said politely. She sat down and took a deep breathe. Goku looked at her strangly,  
She smiled, "It's just good to relax for a moment" she said stretching. Goku smiled and nodded. Chi-chi turned to Indi,  
"Will you be having any dinner?" she asked,  
"Oh, no thankyou, Miss Chi-chi" she said shaking her head. Chi-chi looked at her in confusion.  
"I think she is just tired" said Gohan,  
"Then show her the spare room and get her some sleepware please Gohan" said Chi-chi as she turned back to the stove.  
"K" he chirped as he got up, "C'mon", he grabbed Indi by the wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen.  
"Woh, slow down" she said,Gohan just turned to her and smiled as he continued to walk. He led her to the spare room and opened the door.  
"Now this is your room" he stated, walking in.  
"It's nice" she said as she turned around and had a look.  
"I'll go grab you a nighty or sumething". Indi went ot say somthing but he was gone.  
"Ok" she said to herself. She looked around the room. She was sitting on the bed and there was a side table next to it. A small closet and a widow. She looked out the window and saw the starts above the mountain. She smiled as Gohan walked in with one of Chi-chi's nightie's for her.  
"What'cha looking at?" he asked as he walked in. Indi seemed to snap out of her trance and looked at Gohan,  
"Hmm? Oh, the scenery around here" she stated looking back out the window.  
"Pretty isn't it" Gohan stated as he walked up and sat on the bed next to Indi, "Um, Hey Indi?" Indi looked down at Gohan,   
"Yes?"  
"Aw, nothing" he smiled. She smiled back. At that time, Chi-chi walked up to the door and saw them,  
"Gohan?" she said quietly. They both swung around.  
"Yep?" he chirped.  
"Time for tea, Indi is probably tired" she stated.  
"Okay" he hopeed down off the bed and wlked over to the door, "Night Indi"  
"Goodnight Gohan" she answered back. They closed the door as they left and Indi got changed and got into the bed. She lay there thinking for a moment, but before long, she'd drifted off to sleep....  
- - - - - - - - - -- - -   
So Sorry it took so long! I got stuck with writer's block there for a while. Next chapter up soon, (I hope) ^_~ ! 


End file.
